


Destiny Knows

by Rainbow820



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1: Soulmate AU, Geraskier Week, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Soulmates have first names written somewhere on their bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Geralt of Rivia does not want anything to do with soulmates or destiny in general. Why does it seem however that lady destiny will not leave him alone. Aka adventures in finding love and family across the years with the most stubborn witcher on the continent.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	Destiny Knows

A Witcher has a soulmate. Often times they go unfound and that works just as well. They can have no children and can provide no family life.

Geralt of Rivia has a soul mark on the back of his neck. Easily covered by collars and his hair.

Mages of all walks give up their soulmates to deliver themselves to chaos.

Yennefer of Vengerberg hates that her choice of having a child was taken. She does not mind her soulmate's name being removed she wants the choice to love whomever she pleases.

Nobles go through a procedure to have the names removed with no scaring. They either have no say in who they wed.

Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove has no love of poetry. Ask anyone the boy falls in and out of love faster than a day goes by.

When he is swimming one day his bodyguard notices his mark on his chest by his collarbone and without telling Julian covered his eyes and leads him home.

The mage is summoned as they’ve done a dozen times before the name is seared away leaving a patch of scarred skin that will always be different than the rest.

Julian does not fight this. When he is thirteen he joins the college of Oxenfurt which he is one of the youngest in history but he refused to just become a viscount and die knowing nothing else.

At the age of sixteen, the Countess de Stael makes him fall in love with poetry and he misses his soul mark and wonders what the name was.

When he is 18 however he becomes Jaskier the bard and goes on the path and meets a Witcher.

Geralt is grumpy and rude and Jaskier, as he goes by now, loves him. He loves many people some for a long time some for mere hours.

Geralt has fallen firmly into the category of a long time.

He wants Geralt in his life and despite the Witcher’s protests which die down over time he knows Geralt wants him around too.

* * *

They come together as Jaskier often dreamt of them doing. During the much-needed bath time for his darling Witcher.

Jaskier is washing Geralt’s hair and is about to push it up when a large hand covers the back of his neck.

“Sorry I just,” Geralt says clearly confused about what he is doing.

“Shh. Duck your head.” Jaskier shifts his left shoulder where the mark used to be. He didn’t know Witcher’s had soulmates.

“I don’t want to know.”

“I wouldn’t say,” Jaskier says but doesn’t press him. Instead, when they settle down he pulls his tunic off and dances his fingers over the scar tissue.

“You’re of high birth.“ Geralt notices and it’s not too much of a shock. Jaskier does have a grasp of court life much more than any normal bard.

“A viscount of Lettenhove.” Jaskier nods brushing his thumb over the mark once more.

“Redania?”

“I was not suited to that lifestyle and my older sister was instrumental in getting my father to let me wander,” Jaskier sighs before walking closer to Geralt.

Geralt brushes a thumb over the scar tissue and tilts Jaskier’s chin up. He stares into those cornflower blue eyes he wants to kiss him.

Jaskier makes the choice for him and surges up locking their lips together.

* * *

They sleep together often throughout the years wandering into each other’s orbits on and off.

Geralt knows he cares for the bard a great deal more than he should but when Jaskier starts choking on blood because of a stupid fucking wish. He knows he loves his little lark with all of his heart.

He attaches himself to Yennefer because he can’t think of any other way to stop such a powerful creature and he likes her. She’s forever not like Jaskier who will die or leave him.

Geralt pushes them both away and all he has is Ciri.

She asks him about his soulmate and he shrugs. “I do not know. I've had few loves in my life” he tells her.

“Nobles we” Ciri begins.

“Have them burned away. I know Jaskier had his removed.” Geralt tells her.

“I looked before they knew. The morning my handmaiden saw it over my shoulder blade I acted confused. But I looked in the mirror the night before.” Ciri confesses.

“Hmm” Geralt says no idea how to respond to that.

Ciri asks if she can look and he shrugs. “Julian” Ciri tells him and Geralt feels nothing at that as she traces the letters.

“I don’t know any Julian’s,” Geralt tells her and she shrugs.

“Maybe one day” she grins at him and drops his hair.

* * *

They find Yennefer and she is hesitant with him but they become close once more and easily fall together.

Ciri seems pleased like her parents are together again. Soulmates or not.

They find the bard at Oxenfurt when Ciri expresses interest in learning.

He’s giving a lecture outside and waves to them finishing his speech and rushing after them prattling on about this or that.

“You look the same” Yennefer notes shocked at the full head of chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. Youthful skin makes him looks like he did decades before.

“Yes well, I think this whole elf lute thing is a bit nicer of a gift than I thought” Jaskier shrugs and that is that.

He joins the path with them. Ciri watches and notices that he teases them all relentlessly but they adore him. She of course included.

Geralt forces a pained apology from his lips and Jaskier laughs kissing him. Yennefer sits with them and Ciri notes these are her family now.

They don’t need soulmates to love. They don’t need destiny to force their hands.

Ciri doesn’t mention that the wish is what ties Geralt and Yennefer together much like soulmates because it would probably scare them.

She doesn’t mention that time they were passing through a small city province of Lettenhove and someone had called Jaskier Julian at the markets before he had shushed them.

She doesn’t tell Geralt that because he would probably push Jaskier away feeling destiny closing around him.

Ciri sees it all as a gift, destiny knows more than them she gifts the people with those who will help them.

Geralt never who pushes so hard at destiny plays with it a lot. Wishing Yennefer to him, claiming Ciri, keeping Jaskier when it would have been so easy to never see him again. To kick Roach’s flank and leave him in her dust.

But he picks them all every day when he trains Ciri and talks with her more than anyone. When he wakes up Yennefer and Jaskier tangled together on his chest.

He was gifted them all and every day he chooses to love them all.

* * *

Yennefer adjusts the flowers in the braid Jaskier has done for Geralt and hums seeing Julian printed on his neck.

She knows it is the bard the magic feels the same brushing that as it does kissing him. She knows better than to tell Geralt less he throws a tantrum and break Jaskier’s heart again.

Yennefer never expected to love the bard but it was surprisingly easy. They still tease each other both too witty for anything else.

They leave the sweetness for Geralt because gods know the Witcher needs it.

Yennefer pulls Ciri close and kisses the top of her head when she wonders over her own braid done.

Geralt has buttercups weaves into his thick pelt of hair. Ciri has white roses in her mane which Jaskier spent a pretty penny on for the festival today.

The innkeeper was hesitant to give them two rooms for four people, it seems humans always must have something to complain about.

Jaskier had reminded Geralt that he was human to which Yennefer has brushes his lips and reminded him he was nearing sixty but did not even look thirty.

Jaskier had smiled at that and they went to their rooms.

Yennefer allows him to thread violets through her thick locks of hair and she sighs and he sings a little ditty about her eyes and her heart is warmed when he kisses her softly.

Geralt has finished with something by the time Jaskier proclaims he is ready to attend the festival dressed in green with a ridiculous hat on top.

Geralt takes the hat and tosses it towards their bags ignoring Jaskier’s whining. He placed a crown of dandelions on his head and smiles kissing him softly.

“Oh, Geralt” Jaskier smiles that soppy smile that reminds Geralt how much he loves him.

They lace their fingers together while Yennefer walks with Ciri and they reach the town center.

Flowers are everywhere to celebrate fertility and such. Jaskier had worried it would offend Yennefer who reminded him she was not one of the violets he was threading through her hair. She could not be crushed so easily.

They dance and dance until their feet are sore and Geralt is smiling wide and unrestrained as he twirls a sweating Jaskier around kissing his neck.

“I love you little lark,” he says and their flower had fallen out long ago or been bent at least but Jaskier’s crown of weeds stays firm in his hair.

“I love you white wolf” Jaskier laughs bringing himself closer and kissing him sweetly.

Ciri falling asleep against Yennefer smiles at her two dads and knows her mom is smiling too.

* * *

Geralt knows. He’s a Witcher, of course, he’s known since he was twelve that the name on his neck said, Julian.

He’s known since that mountain that Jaskier was his soulmate. He thinks of how much destiny knows when before Jaskier’s parents were likely born destiny knew Jaskier would be named Julian and he would be Geralt’s.

Jaskier can’t know of course his is gone removed so he may marry some noblewoman even if he gave it all up.

Geralt should have known he thinks should have felt the burst of light as Jaskier sings in his songs about soulmates. But not until for some reason Jaskier uses a different name to introduce himself to the dwarves, Julian Alfred Pankratz, does he know. Why Jaskier had to use that name Geralt will never know.

He would have rather had Jaskier to himself without destiny shoving him into his face day after day.

And then Yen calls him out on it. Reminds him of what he did to her and leaves him. Geralt pushes Jaskier, Julian, his soulmate far away he doesn’t want him. Just like Yen doesn’t want the destiny he gave her and no doubt just like that princess would hate him.

When he meets Ciri they snap together just as he, Jaskier, and Yen did. He wants to push her away but maybe this destiny is okay.

He finds Yennefer again because he needs her to train Ciri. They fall together again so easily and Geralt wonders if maybe Destiny is just trying to give them a chance to be happy because he is happy.

He never expects to find Jaskier definitely not looking the same as he always did. Eighteen like they just met even if Jaskier did always look older for his age. That used to terrify the bard that he’d look eighty by forty.

He just never aged instead. Looking old enough that people didn’t call him boy but young enough people didn’t expect too much responsibility from him. Never mind if he’s nearing fifty.

He knows how they dance around the idea of destiny being a family made up of destiny and Geralt’s resistance to it.

Geralt holds his secrets close to his chest. He loves his child surprise and if that is destiny’s reward than he will start praying to her.

He loves Yennefer and if she is willing to allow destiny to push them closer to together he will not resist.

He loves Jaskier, Julian, Dandelion, his little lark, his soulmate. Jaskier loves him loved him before he ever saw his given name branded on Geralt’s neck.

Geralt loves him long before he knew of Jaskier’s given name. He chooses Jaskier every single day and the bard chooses him right back. Yennefer and Jaskier choose each other even though nothing but Geralt in truth should bind them.

Ciri calls Yennefer and Jaskier her parents as well even though Geralt is who she is tied to.

They choose each other every day and Geralt thinks maybe just maybe destiny knew what she was doing this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this read. I am just jumping on the geraskier week train here so this is a day late but soulmate au here it is. Usually, not my favorite trope but for them and how much destiny plays a role in their lives, I love it. I am excited to write for the rest of the week so stay tuned. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
